Miami
by hoaluvvv
Summary: The Anubis kids are going to Miami for spring break! What happens while they're in the Sunshine State? A LOT! {Genres: Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Humor, Drama, Friendship} {Couples: We'll see... ;) } Read & Review *summary sucks* Rated T for Safety


"Okay, lovelies!" Trudy said in a sing-song voice while getting the kids together in the living room. "I have an exciting announcement to make." She smiled, her eyes wide. "Mr. Sweet has arranged for you all to go to Miami for spring break! Isn't tit lovely? Everyday, sun, sand, surf… that is of course if you are able to and want to go. If your family has plans then of course you are to discuss that with them-"

"Ahhhh!" Amber screamed. "Oh, my God! Did you guys hear that? Miami! We are going to have _such _an amazing time and-"

"Amber, honey," Trudy spoke, "I can tell you're excited but please calm down. I have much more to say. Anyway," she cleared her throat, "Mr. Sweet has also told me to tell you that he has arranged for you to stay in a _beautiful_ hotel, with a huge pool _and _a beauty salon and spa."

"_Beauty salon and spa?_ This just gets better and better!"

"Yes, and on top of all that, since we are taking a trip to America, and I both chipped in to let you guys each have spending money. American money of course! So each of you will receive one hundred and fifty American dollars to spend on whatever you want."

"Uh, Trudy," Fabian interrupted.

"Yes, Fabian?"

"How much is a hundred fifty dollars?" he asked.

"Oh, it's enough for a week," Eddie chimed in. "Trust me, you'll probably have money left over."

"Oh, okay, thanks Eddie," Fabian said.

"Now," Trudy continued. "I will give you some time now to call your parents and confirm that you can or cannot come. Of course if there are any changes, your parents can call the school." She walked away leaving the kids to call their parents.

"This is going to be absolutely _amazing_," Amber told her roommate Nina as she tried to shut her suitcase. "That is if I can get this to shut already!" Nina chuckled.

"Amber, we're only going for a week. All you need is a few tanks and shorts and some flip-flops. Oh, and your bathing suit."

"Well Nina," Amber said. "Some people just like taking a lot of clothes on vacation. Now can you please, please help me?" Nina nodded and placed the shirt she had just finished folding into her red suitcase. She walked over to Amber's bed and said, "What do you want me to do?" Amber moved over.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to the luggage. Nina did as she was told and climbed up onto the suitcase. After a few minutes, Amber managed to get it shut and she sighed. "Finally!"

Jerome and Alfie laid on their beds, suitcases already packed. "Hey, what did you pack?" Alfie asked.  
"Just the usual, I guess," Jerome answered. "Why?" He sat up, followed by Alfie.

"Well, I mean, my suitcase is pretty much…empty."

"Yeah, so? Mine too," Jerome pointed at the suitcase by his bed.

"Whatever," Alfie said. "Want to grab a snack?" Jerome stood up and nodded, heading for the door. Alfie followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

Mara was already finished packing, while Patricia and Joy were discussing what bathing suit Joy should bring. "But Joy, the red one is really pretty," Patricia suggested. "That's the one you should take."

"But, it's a one-piece, Patricia. I want to show off my beach body!"

"Fine!" Patricia huffed and threw herself onto her bed. "Take the bikini. And thank you for wasting my time." Joy stuck her tongue out at her, followed by Patricia doing the same.

"You guys are so funny," Mara looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Oh, and Patricia, are you planning on taking that gold cuff bracelet of yours?"

Patricia looked up. "Well, of course Mara, I never go anywhere without it! Why?"

Mara giggled, "I saw Eddie with it this morning."

"Ugh! That weasel," Patricia stomped out of the room angrily, receiving quiet laughs from her roommates.

Eddie and Fabian had just finished packing when an angry Patricia entered the room. "I know you have it, so give it back!" she yelled at Eddie.

"Woah, woah, have what? I didn't take anything!" Eddie said in defense. Patricia glared at him. "Okay," he confessed. He walked over to his drawer, opened it, and pulled out Patricia's bracelet. "Here," he dropped it in her hand. She started to head towards the door to leave when Eddie grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "What is it, slimeball?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"How did you know I had it?"

"Um, a little birdie told me," she smirked and winked at him before turning around and heading out. Eddie turned to Fabian. "Bet you it was Mara."


End file.
